1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to puzzles and toys, and more particularly to puzzles and toys that include individual pieces that can be joined together to form a three-dimensional object that can include a sphere, or a pyramid or a cube.
2. Description of Related Art
Puzzle solvers enjoy the challenge of puzzles that require some manual dexterity and skill to solve. Puzzles of the type which are comprised of a plurality of individual parts that are held together by magnets to form various shaped objects are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,652, to Unger, discloses a toy of various geometrically solid shapes that can break into a plurality of individual pieces by prying or throwing against a hard object. The individual pieces of the toy each contain a plurality of magnets placed in preselected locations to enable the user to reassemble the toy into the solid shape. As disclosed in the '652 patent, the positioning and installation of the magnets into each individual piece requires some forethought and testing. The preplanning and testing necessary to position the magnets can add to the complexity and cost of the manufacturing process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,262, to Smith, discloses a plurality of essentially two dimensional pieces that can be assembled to form a hollow three-dimensional object. Each individual piece has at least three edges and includes a magnet attached to each edge for joining together with adjacent pieces. The orientation of the north and south poles of the magnets is important for reassembly of the object, and must be pre-planned before manufacturing can begin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,360 issued to Zeischegg, May 2, 1972 shows a construction set using polyhedrons connected constructed from polyhedron components, including a cube and a pyramid that are held together by an adhesive. U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,201 issued to Nichols, Apr. 11, 1972, shows a cube type piece magnetically engaged to form assembly with educational features. U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,479 issued to Roane, Mar. 31, 1981, shows tetrahedron blocks capable of assembly in the cubes and pyramids. U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,688 issued to Chang, Dec. 21, 1993, shows a magic square with a six axis joined together in the center. U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,387 issued to Stokes, Aug. 26, 1997, shows a polyhedron puzzle that has several pieces that can be fitted together. U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,750 issued Jun. 23, 1987 shows a dual dodecahedron class cubic puzzles.
There is always the need for new and challenging puzzle for the puzzle solver. There is a further need for the puzzle to be educational for children by teaching problem solving skills and manual dexterity. In addition, there is always a need for puzzles that are quickly and easily manufactured, and that are sturdy and reasonably priced.